


trapped inside

by banrens



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, fluff???, gay people, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrens/pseuds/banrens
Summary: it wasn’t an ideal situation they were in- but it turned out better than expected.
Relationships: Misono Reon/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	trapped inside

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS BASED OFF CRYSTAL’S ART! https://twitter.com/_strawberryjin/status/1343972812743090176?s=21 PLEASE GO SUPPORT HER!!

Reon sighed as he stepped into the storage room, grumbling under his breath. Kenta had sent him all the way to the other side of the building to grab some extra cables. Reon wouldn’t have a problem with it if maybe Kenta asked beforehand, but it was especially irritating right after Reon had gone through all the trouble of setting up everyone’s instruments. 

He kneeled onto the dusty floor, pulling out boxes and scavenging through them to find the correct cables that Kenta had asked for. It was dark, and the light that spilled in from the small window wasn’t exactly helping... Reon regretted not bringing his guitar instead of his phone.

It was the triumphant moment he had finally found the correct cords when Reon jumped at the sound of the door slamming behind him. He turned around, barely able to make out the figure of Argonavis’s bassist, Matoba Wataru. Even in the dim light, Reon could tell Wataru was pissed. His arms were crossed against his chest, his face crinkled in annoyance. Reon also noted how Wataru’s bass was hanging from it’s shoulder strap. 

“Wataru-san...? What are you doing here?” 

Wataru shook his head, groaning. “Stupid Yuu forgot his guitar cables and they didn’t have any extras up front.” He shot a look at Reon, his teal green eyes shining with distain. “It seems the other band performing at this studio are using them all.” 

Reon tilted his head, standing up to match Wataru’s height. “You’re performing at the same studio as Gyro?”

Wataru nodded curtly, shifting his weight to one side. “I just had to deal with so much coddling from Nii-san. I really, really don’t want to be here right now.” 

Reon chuckled dryly, absentmindedly plucking the strings of his guitar. “It seems like Kenta-san is bothering us both today. I wish you the best of luck, Wataru-san.”

He walked past Wataru to reach the door, turning the handle as he heard Wataru exhale loudly. Reon looked behind his shoulder, a bit concerned, before the sound of the door’s handle snapping off hit him like a brick.

He slowly looked down, letting out a cry as he realized what happened. The handle had completely gotten ripped off- there was no way he’d be able to leave now.

“Ah, W-wataru-san.”

Wataru, who was rummaging through the boxes, made a noise of acknowledgement without looking back at Reon.

“I don’t know how to say this, but...”

Wataru turned around, his face going pale as he stared at the broken door handle in Reon’s hand and the situation began to dawn on him. 

Wataru quickly stood up, burying his face in his hands as he groaned. After a minute or so, he took a deep breath, exhaled, before looking Reon straight in the eyes.

“Okay. Do you have your phone with you?”

Reon shook his head. “Do you?”

Wataru reached into his hoodie’s pocket, before collapsing to the ground in defeat.

“N-no.” 

Reon raised an eyebrow, confused. “Weren’t you scolding Yuuto earlier on how we forgot something?”

Wataru looked up and shot a glare of death to Reon, which shut the latter up quickly.

Wataru sat on the worn out couch exasperatedly, playing with the tuners on his bass.“It’s not like we can bang on the door and call for help either... they wont be able to hear us.”

Reon sat on the floor crossed legged, his hands in his lap. “I guess we’ll have to wait it out then... they’ll remember me eventually...right?”

Wataru leaned back, crossing his legs. “Hopefully that’s the case. There’s nothing we can do about it but be patient.”

There was a silence as the two sat, the room darkening as the pale oranges that filtered from the window began to change into a purple hue. 

“Wataru-san... how about we play a song?” Reon suggested, desperate to get rid of the awkwardness that continued to linger.

Wataru stayed quiet, before nodding. The two began to play their respective instruments, before joining in together to play an improvised melody.

Reon hummed along as he focused, the soft, gentle song they were playing something he was very unused to. He thought it would fit much better with an acoustic guitar, but he did the best he could anyways.

Wataru gazed as Reon as they played, feeling an unusual pang in his hard as he saw how hard the guitarist was focused, how much effort he was giving into a song they had just made up. It made him smile- as bad as this situation was, Wataru had made a beautiful memory.

Reon noticed Wataru had been staring at him, and it made him a bit distracted. The song they were playing eventually began to fade out, as Reon and Wataru caught each others gazes.

There was a swift silence before their lips crashed together, Reon leaning up to kiss Wataru. Whether they did it in the heat of the moment or because of growing feelings- they didn’t care. It felt perfect. 

The kiss was suddenly broken as they heard the handle on the other side of the door being turned. Reon quickly jumped away, the two of them acting inconspicuously as Yuuto and Kenta peered from the open doorway.

“What were the two of you doing?” Yuuto exclaimed, before noticing the broken door handle that rested at his feet.

Kenta stepped in beside him, his arms folded. “We’ll tell a staff member to fix it.” He spoke, adjusting his glasses. “For now, our hour is almost over. Reon, let’s go.”

Reon nodded quickly, standing up to head out the door with Kenta. He looked over at Wataru, and flashed him a smile before heading out of the storage room.

Yuuto questioned the entire night why Wataru’s face was so red- but it would always remain a secret between just Wataru and Reon.


End file.
